This is Home
by OneWriterToRuleThemAll
Summary: The story of three friends from very unusual backgrounds, see how their stories unfold and their differences pull them apart. KenaixNita, BambixFaline and KovuxKiara. Based on Jemmicins's YouTube video "This is Home".
1. The Prolouge

**This is Home**

Concept and initial idea by: Jemmicins

Ideas by: Lauren

Characters by: Disney Studios

**Prolouge**

* * *

"_The story I'm about to tell you is real, it happened a while back, but not too long ago" a voice echoed "I was six months old when I met my best friends, but I'm afraid they won't be able to help me tell this story". The echoing voice came into a crystal clear ring, the voice still somber, but there. Finally the vast darkness opened up to reveal a fully-grown Grizzly bear, sitting upon a rock looking out onto the horizon. "My name is Kenai and this is the story of my two friends and me"._

It was the beginning of a cool spring in the land known as Utopia, animals and nature coexisted together, nothing corrupt was ever thought to have happened, but in the years' coming things would change dramatically. This year would be one none of the animals in the vast valley would ever forget. The year a bear, deer and lion became friends. Before this story is told you must know something of significant importance, each animal kept to its own kind. The animals would acknowledge each other's presence, but other than that they kept to themselves. That is how the story begins, with one small act of disobedience.

Spring had sprung; the animals in the forest were emerging from their six month hibernation, while others in the area had been awake for quite a while. That year a mother bear had given birth to one cub, she named him Kenai. Kenai's mother had never recovered fully from giving birth to her son, but she never wanted him to let on. In spite of herself, she and her cub emerged from their den. "C'mon Mom, I want to see all the neat things you've told me about!" Kenai cried running out of the den. "I'm on my way, sweetie" she called walking slowly out of the den. She looked at her young son who had perched himself up on a log, his tan but slightly tinged brown fur gleamed in the sunlight, she giggled, "Now what are you doing up there?" Kenai laughed, "One day I'll be king of the forest and each animal will know to stay out of my way!" Kenai's mother gently cuffed her cub and let him slide onto her back, "What have I told you? There are no rulers in our land, but I'm sure you would make one of the best I've ever seen" she said as Kenai rubbed his muzzle into her hump.

Kenai stretched out on his mother's back, "So where are we going first? The Crystal Lake of Pine-berry, the meadow or maybe even the Mountains of Salu?" his voice full of excitement. "Now there will be plenty of time for you to adventure Kenai, but I must teach all the ways of the forest first" his mother said as she continued walking. "Today is turning out to be one of the worst I've ever had" Kenai frowned and slid off his mother's back. Knowing her time was very short Kenai's mother began teaching him the ways of the forest, she taught him how to catch his own food, but he still begged for her milk; she happily obliged. After two weeks of teaching her cub everything she knew, her signs of demise became obvious and did not go unnoticed by Kenai. One day when they were down by the Crystal Lake, Kenai noticed his mother slump into the water; she had been trying to catch a fish and he was helping. "Mom? Are you okay?" he asked slightly pulling on her ear. She blinked tiredly at her son, "Yes, I'll be fine". Kenai nodded in confusion, he had seen other cubs with their mothers, why was his acting oddly. Suddenly something sliver and shiny flashed in front of him, with lightning quick reflex, Kenai grabbed the fish and took it to shore. His mother was a bit surprised, but smiled. Her son was a quick learner, that gave her the utmost confidence that he would be okay once she was gone.

End.


	2. Alone

**This is Home**

Concept and initial idea by: Jemmicins

Ideas by: Lauren

Characters by: Disney Studios

* * *

That night, after the accident, Kenai and his mother lay in their den. Both were thinking of different things, some things were more important than others, but the one thing that was constantly on both of their minds was, '_What happened_?' Kenai's mother could not believe she would be leaving her cub so shortly and that she actually showed signs of weakness in front of him, emotions flooded through her, "_Why can't I stay with him", "who made it happen this way", "why aren't I stronger?"_ Either way, she knew she would fight to the very end. She felt Kenai turn over and hop up on her back, "Mom?" he asked "are you awake?" His mother turned over carefully from her position so she could face him, "I want to be honest with you Kenai, you will be on your own very shortly". Kenai did not grasp the concept that well, most cubs stayed with their mothers for at least two season cycles, "Does this have to do what happened today?" he asked.

The she-bear smiled, her son was very intelligent, always asking questions and never gave up on anything. "Yes sweetie, it does" she began "you see mommy is sick with something that could never be amended". Kenai slid down his mother's back and lay next to her massive head, staring into her eyes, "Why can't you get better?" She sighed, "Kenai some things are still unknown in this world, If I could find anything that could help me I would but—" her voice began to crack and she turned away from her son, "Mom!? Are you okay?" Kenai asked frantically. He saw her nod, "I'm fine, but I never wanted you to see me as a weak or vulnerable bear. I need to protect you…" she trailed off. While his mother cried silently he shifted from side to side, glancing at different parts of their den. Finally his gaze left him on the moon, it was bright and full. He stared at it for a good few minutes before his gaze shifted back to his mother, his face suddenly lit up. "Mom, I have an idea, how about I take care of you? I'm pretty much a grown up after all" Kenai said puffing out his chest. His mother lifted her head and giggled, "You sure are" she said rubbing his head and pulling him close; he snuggled into her chest.

He felt her breathe in and out steadily, "Oh, my son. I'm sure you will be fine, you can't blame a mother for worrying, can you?" Kenai agreed with a small noise almost half-asleep, she smiled and laid her head down on the den floor. "I'll be with you, even if you can't see me" she whispered before falling into a cold endless sleep. The next morning Kenai awoke, he rubbed his eyes while blinking rapidly, "Well Mom" he started stretching and jumping out of her forearms "let's spend some real time together, before you leave do you want to show me the Crystal Lake?" No reply came. Kenai turned around to face her, "C'mon Mom, let's go" he said with a little bit of doubt in his voice. He knew no answer would come, but he couldn't help not trying. Sighing with a small tear running down his face, he went up to her face and gave her one final kiss/lick on the cheek, "I love you mommy" he whispered silently. He walked out of the den slowly and turned around one last time to look at her; she had a smile on her face. His sharp claws clicked against the rocks as he padded out of their…his den.

* * *

**Hi to everyone who as been reading this or anyone who has been reading this. I know the chapters are short, but I will make them longer as time progresses. Review if you'd like, thank you :)**

**NO flammers please**


	3. The Meeting

**This is Home**

Concept and initial idea by: Jemmicins

Ideas by: Lauren

Characters by: Disney Studios

©1942, 1998, 2003, 2006, 2009, 2010

It was still morning, but the sun was climbing fast, Kenai's stomach began to grumble. He held onto his girth almost embarrassed by the noise his stomach made. He knew this meant he was hungry; "Well it's just me now, no one else" Kenai said to no one in particular "I'll be fine". A shot of his mother's face slipped through his mind, he shrugged it off and made his way toward a brook. He could see small trout swimming about, he knew patience was the key to catching fish, but he was so hungry he could barely stand it! He leapt into the small stream hoping that his splash might have knocked some fish on the bank. To no avail, not even the tiniest fish was there, he saw a small crab though. He fiddled with the small creature that started to crawl away, "Hey come back!" he cried. He pounced on the crab and popped it in his mouth, he was about to start chewing before he felt immense pain on his tongue. The crab clamped down on the young bear's tongue…hard!

"ARGGHGHH!!!" Kenai screamed, he tried to pry the crab off by clawing at it. The crab held firm, with small tears in his eyes Kenai placed his tongue in the water; the crab took that as the signal to leave. As soon as he felt the small crustacean leave his mouth he jerked his face out of the water. "Omngh" Kenai mumbled looking at his swollen tongue through his reflection in the water. Since "breakfast" wasn't cooperating Kenai decided to explore some of the forest. He scrambled over some fallen trees and made his way into the deeper part of the forest. After walking for at least an hour he spotted a small thicket made out of some brush. He decided that would make a comfier home then the den were his deceased mother receded. He crawled into the dense thicket with ease. Once he emerged in the inner of the thicket he decided to take a small nap, the sun was peeking through the leaves making it the perfect atmosphere. He turned around a few times in place and then settled down; with a somber look he closed his eyes.

Before Kenai could even settle into dream land he heard a voice come from inside the thicket, "What are you doing in here young one?" Kenai scrambled to his feet in fear and turned towards the back of the thicket, he saw a doe tending to her young offspring. Kenai had seen deer before, the mother's were always very protective and caring of their young and the strong bucks had monstrous antlers, he cringed at the thought of being hit with one of those. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in, I'll be leaving now" he said, he knew as well as anyone else living in Utopia, that other animals didn't converse with each other. The mother doe could see tears forming in the young cub's eyes, "Wait dear, what's the matter? You don't look well", Kenai stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly to look at the doe. With all that emotion building up since this morning he finally broke down crying. His whimpers were small at first, but then it turned into full fledged balling. The young deer struggled to his feet, "Mom, what's all that wet stuff coming out of his eyes?" he asked stumbling over to Kenai. His mother stopped him, "Those are called tears Bambi, and they come from our eyes when we're sad". Bambi nodded his head, but still tilted it in an odd manner, "Why is he sad Mom?"

Bambi's mother smiled, "Well let's go ask him?" Bambi grinned and scampered over to the whimpering bear cub, "Hey, why are you crying little bear?" Bambi asked wriggling his tail. Kenai pulled his head up from his fetal position, "I-I do-don't want to t-talk about it" he hiccupped. Bambi's mother licked the small cub's head to comfort him, Kenai scrambled to his feet and backed away. "No need to be afraid" Bambi's mother told him. Kenai looked from the smiling doe to her son, "but I'm not supposed to talk with other species, my Mom said so!" "I don't see anything wrong with us just talking for a while, do you?" Bambi's mother asked. Kenai sniffled, "I guess not", the doe walked over to Kenai and began grooming him, "now tell us what seems to be troubling you?"

Kenai, the doe and Bambi sat for hours while the small cub told him his story. In fact, he told them everything, his den life, what his mother taught him, some of his adventures and even his favorite hiding spot. Bambi frowned, "Well, where is your Mom now?" he asked looking around almost imagining a great Grizzly bursting through the bushes. Kenai turned away, "She…she, went away forever" he said managing a sad sigh. Bambi's mother immediately understood and furrowed her brow with a small frown, Bambi however will still confused, "Will she ever come back?" he asked. His mother shook her head, "No dear". Pain started prickling at Kenai's heart strings and his eyes began to water, "Well it was nice talking to you two, but a big strong bear like me has to defend his territory…maybe I'll see you again sometime?" The doe nodded, "In fact why don't you come back tomorrow? Bambi could use a friend to show him around the forest" she said gesturing to her son who smiled back at him. Kenai suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore, "Oh, okay! I'll come back tomorrow first thing, by the way my name's Kenai!" he shouted running off. With him leaving that left the doe and her son to ponder, "He was really nice Mom" his mother smiled in agreement, "Yes, yes he was".


End file.
